


And You Think Night Vale Is Weird

by eleewats



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is amazed and horrified by Carlos's old home, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Meet the Family, and brings cecil, carlos visits home, carlos's family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleewats/pseuds/eleewats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos had been in Night Vale long enough to know how to handle things like forbidden dog parks, nonexistent angels, time being essentially meaningless, almost dying at the hands of a tiny civilization underneath a bowling alley, and horrifying holidays that were very much not how he remembered them from when he grew up. He did not, however, know how to handle the piece of paper he held in his hands.</p><p>Carlos's sister is getting married and Carlos brings Cecil to the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First Night Vale Fic! Enjoy!

Carlos had been in Night Vale long enough to know how to handle things like forbidden dog parks, nonexistent angels, time being essentially meaningless, almost dying at the hands of a tiny civilization underneath a bowling alley, and horrifying holidays that were very much not how he remembered them from when he grew up. He did not, however, know how to handle the piece of paper he held in his hands.

He had checked the mail that morning as Cecil cooked breakfast, as was their regular morning routine. Carlos wasn’t a very good cook, always getting distracted and letting everything burn by accident, so Cecil had taken over that job, but not without questioning how Carlos had managed to survive this long (on his show too, which had prompted quite a few lasagnas to be delivered to their door the next day by concerned citizens).

The mail, as usual had been mostly leaves with words etched carefully onto their surfaces, and whispers that Carlos had to lean in close to hear, but there was also a single cream colored envelope. Now, before coming to Night Vale, Carlos wouldn’t have even questioned the envelope, it would have just been normal, maybe a little fancy, but still pretty normal. After having stayed in Night Vale for as long as he had, which granted wasn’t very long to some people, but to Carlos it had been a long time, he was suddenly both very intrigued by and very afraid of the letter he held in his hand. 

He hurried inside, holding the letter tight, afraid it would disappear at any second. As soon as he was seated in the kitchen, muttering a soft thank you as Cecil placed a plate of eggs in front of him, he looked over the envelope.

He let out a sigh of relief upon recognizing the return address. It was just his sister, Catalina.

“What have you got there?” Cecil asked over his coffee mug.

“Letter from my sister.” He replied, turning it over and tearing it open. His eyes skimmed the card inside, frowning.

“Carlos?” Cecil asked, concerned. Carlos ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

“She’s getting married.” Cecil raised an eyebrow, placing his mug on the table.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Next month. I have to go, don’t I…?” Cecil shrugged.

“Well, I can't say I'm quite the expert on family events, although I am, I would like to think, an expert on one Carlos Mendoza, and I know that he misses his family, despite his attempts to hide it. The sheriff's secret police reported to me about it just last weekend." Carlos made a face. 

"That's not...I don't.. Okay I mean yeah I miss them but I like being here, with you." Then, the scientific part of his brain started working. "Hang on a second."

"Carlos, you of all people should know that time can't be held-"

"Not what I meant. Get me a pen?" Cecil sighed and made an exasperated noise.

"You're going to get in trouble for keeping that pen, Carlos! They. Are. Illegal." The radio host reluctantly got up and found the one pen Carlos had refused to get rid of. It was a pen with pictures of planets on it! Very scientific. 

"Thanks, sweetie. And I know, I'm just really fond of this pen. Besides, now you can say you're dating a bad boy or something."

"Why would I say that? I am dating a scientist,which is much much cooler." He replied, throwing his arms over Carlos's shoulders and resting his chin on the scientist's head. Carlos smiled.

"Hey, Ceece?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to meet my family? I mean, that is to say, would you like to be my plus one? I-if you can even take off from work and leave Night Vale. And, scientifically speaking, if you could, it would also be important that you're willing because a test subject should-"

"Yes, Carlos! I would love to meet your family. That would be very neat." Carlos sighed and smiled. 

"Yes, it would be." He replied, checking the plus one box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos gets a call from his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for all the kudos, guys! I really appreciate it! I was so thrilled I wrote another chapter right away.   
> And I'm already planning out the next chapter so you might get that soon too!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Two days later, Carlos was in his lab listening to Cecil’s show as he worked. This was nothing new for him. He would walk in, turn on the radio to the NVCR station, and get to work. In no time at all, he would be so focused on his experiments and notes and Cecil’s beautiful voice that practically nothing could get his attention until he was snapped back to reality by Cecil’s sign off.

 

Today, however, after what felt like five minutes of work (but was probably hours due to both his inability to keep track of time while doing science, and the concept of time being essentially pointless in Night Vale) the radio was shut off and the sound of a generic preset ringtone met his ears instead. 

 

“Carlos, your phone’s been ringing for like half an hour and if i have to hear this annoying song one more time, I’m throwing myself into The Dog Park.” Jason, one of his colleagues snapped, shoving the phone in Carlos’s face. 

 

“Oh, sorry, please don’t do that, we’re pretty understaffed as it is.” He responded, sliding his safety goggles up to rest on his head as he answered. Before he could even get a greeting out, the caller spoke.

 

“Carlos Eduardo Mendoza you are in so much trouble!” 

 

“Hola, Catalina.” Carlos sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “What’d I do this time?”

 

“You checked plus one. You, Carlos, my precious baby brother, checked plus one.”

 

“Yes, I did. Is that all? I’m kind of in the middle of...well….science.”

 

“Screw your science! Who is she?! You go off to some crazy never before heard of town and find yourself a woman and don’t think that maybe your family would want to know? Tell me everything! What’s her name?” Carlos swallowed nervously, his free hand fiddling with the buttons on his lab coat.

 

“Yeah you see, um, about that-”

 

“Carlooooos tell me!” Catalina demanded.

 

“It’s um, funny really, um-”

 

“Quit stalling.”

 

“Cecil.” He said quickly. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end.

 

“...What was that?” His sister asked quietly.

 

“Cecil. His name is Cecil. Cecil’s my boyfriend.” He had to pull the phone away from his ear his sister started yelling.

 

“Dios que mierda joder! Fuck fuck fuck! Carloooooos!”

 

“Catalina please calm down, I can expl-” He was interrupted

 

“Now I owe Roberto twenty bucks!” Carlos frowned, switching the phone to his other ear.

 

“What about Roberto?”

 

“Nothing, we made a bet when you were thirteen. He said you’d be gayer than gay and I said there was no way, you probably would die alone surrounded by test tubes and Einstein flasks-”

 

“Erlenmeyer.” Carlos corrected. Accuracy in science was important, even when it came to naming equipment.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever, I told him you wouldn’t be into guys OR girls but he insisted and now I have to pay him my hard earned money.” Catalina sighed dramatically.

 

“Yeah, not that I don’t love and miss you but is that all? Can I get back to work?”

 

“Not until you tell me all about this um...See….Shawn? No, um, Carlo- no that’s your name.”

 

“Cecil?” He supplied, resting his elbow on the table, and his forehead on his hand. His sister snapped her fingers on the other end.

 

“Yes! Cecil. That was it. Tell me about him. And what’s the sex like? I looked it up once cos I was curious and do you know that-”

 

“Adios, Catalina.”

 

“Carlos! Don’t you dare hang up.” She snapped, Carlos let out an exasperated groan.

 

“Look I’m really busy and I’m missing Cecil’s radio show an-”

 

“Oh? He’s in radio? Interesting.”

 

“And,” Carlos continued. “I have lots of important science to be doing and I was just in the middle of doing, well, science obviously, when you called and I really need to get back to that.”

 

“Carlos.” 

 

“Catalina.”

 

“Does mama or papa know?” Carlos made a face, confused.

 

“Know what? About the science I should be doing? I mean I think, I did after all come to Night Vale to do science and I told them that’s what I was doing.”

 

“No, idiota. I meant did they know you like guys?” 

 

“Oh. Well I don’t know if I like guys or not, I mean, I know I like Cecil but I haven’t really liked anyone before him so I don’t know. I’ve always been too busy to pay attention to that.”

 

“Fine, let me rephrase. Do they know you’re dating Cecil?” Carlos stood up and stretched. 

 

“No one back home knows I’m dating anyone, actually. Besides you now.”

 

“Okay. I figured. You haven’t been very good at keeping in touch. Mama worries about you.” Carlos frowned briefly. He knew his mother worried. She always worried, and yeah maybe it would have been easier to just shoot his family an email every once in a while, but if he started talking to them, they’d ask questions about his life in Night Vale and just because he had adjusted to its scientific weirdness, it didn’t mean his family would understand.

 

“Tell her I’m sorry,” He said softly. “I’ve just been really busy here. And that I’ll see her for the wedding. But um don’t tell anyone about Cecil or that I’m bringing anyone.” 

 

“Alright, Carlos. But, please keep in touch this next month, okay? I miss mi hermanito.” Catalina said, chuckling at the annoyed noise Carlos made.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll do my best. Anyway, I really have to go now. I think something is burning again.” He said, looking over his shoulder at the cloud of smoke coming from the bathrooms. “Or maybe the water is just being weird again. Either way, I’ll try and talk to you soon.”

 

“Alright, Carlos. Adios.”

 

“Give everyone my love. Adios, Catalina.” He hung up and put his phone down before burying his face in his hands and groaning loudly. After taking a moment to recover, he leaned across the table and turned the radio back on, instantly relaxing at the sound of his boyfriend’s deep, calming voice going on about who knows what. 

 

Everything will be fine.

 

…

 

But he should really check on what was making that smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil meets Roberto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day PLEASE do not get used to this!!! Haha
> 
> Enjoy!

Carlos spent the next month trying to teach Cecil about the outside world. He stuck to the basics, describing the differences between the way things worked in the town of Night Vale and the rest of the world really, like the way the wedding would work (that took about forty five minutes) and that his aunt Phyllis wasn't that type of librarian (to which Cecil snorted, shook his head, and said 'Nah.'). He explained everything he could think of, however Cecil still didn't understand the majority of it. 

"And are you suuuure that the Sheriff's Secret Police aren't watching you? They are, after all, the SECRET police."

"Carlos no! I absolutely can not participate in the consumption of wheat and wheat-by product!"

"Carlos, beautiful perfectly imperfect Carlos. I love you, but there is absolutely no such thing as mountains." 

Carlos just hoped he'd adapt quickly once they arrived.

 

The flight over had been almost peaceful, compared to the airport itself. Cecil had been very uncomfortable with security, and Carlos hadn't enjoyed the amount of people. He had, much to Cecil's confusion, refrained from pda and hand holding. Cecil didn't say anything, but whenever he thought his boyfriend wasn't looking, he was frowning.

 

They both slept on the plane, having gotten up very early that morning, and once they left city limits, and time began working correctly, they had both realized they were more exhausted than they had thought.

 

About half way through the flight, after being woken up by turbulence, Carlos did a quick run through with Cecil.

"Catalina's soon to be husband's name is Andrew. Cat is two years older than me, one year younger than Roberto, my brother. He's married to Lisa and they have two daughters, Ana and Julia, but mama and papa pronounce it like hulia, in case you hear that and get confused. My abuela-"

"Carlos, I know all of this. I've been reading the notes you wrote for me all month! All of Night Vale knows about your family. I'll be fine." Carlos sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

"Right, sorry, I'm just nervous. Oh and uh, they don't know you're coming..." Cecil frowned. 

"Oh."

"It's not that I'm like embarrassed about you or anything. I just don't know how they're going to react." Cecil thought for a moment.

"React to...me?"

"To us. To me. To me dating...a man." The Voice of Night Vale furrowed his brow.

"I don't think I understand."

"Things outside of Night Vale are very different." Carlos began. "People aren't as accepting. And outside of Night Vale there are people who think that we're wrong. They can be so rude. So hurtful. Luckily I've never experienced it myself, but I know people who have. I just don't want you getting hurt." Cecil placed his hand on the scientist's cheek.

"I love you, Carlos. And as long as I am with you, no words can hurt me. Except, perhaps, for sentient tangible words with razor sharp edges." Carlos laughed, leaning into Cecil's touch.

"I love you too."

 

"My brother should be picking us up. We have to meet him outside, airports make him nervous."

"Well I can understand why. They are rather unsettling." Cecil reached for Carlos's hand, but hesitated. Carlos looked around, before deciding he didn't care what a couple of airport strangers thought. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and squeezed gently. Cecil smiled wide as Carlos grabbed their bags and headed towards the door. 

 

"CARLOS! Hermanito! Over here!" Carlos turned just in time to be enveloped in a big hug. 

"Hola, Roberto, it's good to see you." Cecil, who's hand had been dropped in order for Carlos to open the door, stood nervously to the side. "Oh hey, um you were sorta right. When we were younger." Roberto pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Cecil? Come over here." Cecil walked over and stuck a hand out. 

"Hello, I'm Cecil Palmer. You must be Roberto. I have heard a lot about you." Roberto took Cecil's hand, his mouth forming an 'o'. 

"Noooo." He looked at Carlos, eyes wide. "Is he...?" Carlos nodded.

"This is my boyfriend." Cecil smiled wide at that. 

"Oh man! Lina owes me twenty bucks! Its fantastic to meet you, Cecil! Anyway, the cars over there, let me get your bags." 

"Oh, thank you!" Cecil said, surprised. "Carlos, what's the proper procedure for getting the bags back once they're in the car?" Roberto looked confused. "Do we need any sacrifices or, like, a secret code?" 

"No, sweetie, we just open the trunk." 

"Oh. Right."

"Where are you from again?" Roberto asked, laughing nervously.

 

 

"So, Carlos?" Roberto asked a few minutes into the drive. 

"Hm?"

"I assume Lina knows. But do mama and papa?"

"No. No, they don't." He sighed. "Do you think...I dunno."

"They love you, you know. Hey, Cecil. Do you love Carlos?" Carlos blushed faintly. 

"Oh yes, I do! I have since I first laid eyes on him."

"There you go, Carlos. They'll like him because the three of them all love you. And if I'm wrong, you can have my twenty bucks from Lina." The three of them laughed at that, the rest of the ride home spent with Cecil and Roberto swapping embarrassing Carlos stories, something the scientist was not too thrilled about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the mother, and possibly outlawed sandwiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much. This story is already doing better than I had anticipated! And that really motivates me to write(not to mention this is really fun to write) so thank you all so much!!  
> Enjoy!

"Mama! Catalina! We're home! And Lina you better pay up!" Roberto called into the house. Catalina came running down the stairs, and shoved twenty dollars into Rob's hands before hugging Carlos tight.

"Oh Carlos! It's so good to see you!" Carlos hugged her back.

"Its good to see you too." He replied. Catalina then turned to Cecil. 

"Holy shi-"

"Language, Catalina." A woman said from behind her. Carlos grinned, walking over and hugging his mother.

"Mama! ¡Hola!" 

"Oh Carlito! I've missed you so much! And look at your hair!" She reached her hand up to touch his curls. "So long! I like it though!"

"I like it too. Much better than that horrendous haircut Telly the Barber gave him. Ugh." Magdalena, Carlos's mom, noticed Cecil for the first time. 

"Carlos who is this?" She asked, clearly suspicious. 

"This is Cecil. My um...My..." Carlos trailed off, anxiety pooling in his stomach.

"Carlos." His mother said sternly. "¿Quien es el?" Carlos swallowed hard. He glanced at Cecil, who gave him the most apologetic look he'd ever seen.

"Cecil...es mi novio." His mother's arms dropped to her side, and she looked away. 

"Carlos. Carlito, no." Carlos felt his heart drop into his stomach. "No. That's...Carlos por favor... Just go up to your room and stay there until lunch. I...Dio, I can't even look at you." 

Behind them, Roberto handed Cecil twenty dollars.

 

 

 

Cecil sat on Carlo’s old bed, trying not to focus on all the strange and illegal items around the room. The mirror in the corner too, was something he was trying not to look at. No, what he was focusing on was his boyfriend who was pacing back and forth, mumbling angrily. When Carlos kicked the dresser hard, hurt his foot, and bent over, swearing, he decided maybe he should try and help.

“Carlos?” He asked, sounding much more timid than he had hoped. Carlos sighed, standing up straight.

“Yeah, Ceece?”

“Is this...Is your mother…” He took a deep breath, looking up at Carlos. “This is my fault, isn’t it?” 

“What? Cecil, no! No, of course not! Why would you think that?” Sitting on the bed next to Cecil, and taking his hand. “This isn’t anyone’s fault. Definitely not yours, and likely not mine. If anyone is to blame, then the data would point to mama. I’m sorry you had to see her like this. She’s normally so sweet, I think she’s just shocked…” Cecil wrapped an arm around Carlos’s shoulder, pulling him close.

“Alright. If you want, I could talk to her. I’ve been told my voice is very calming.” Carlos laughed softly at that, leaning in and kissing Cecil.

“What was that for?” Cecil asked after they parted, smiling.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. But um...could we cover that mirror?” Cecil glanced over his shoulder at the mirror and shuddered. 

“Sure, but I promise you nothing is going to happen. The mirrors here are safe.” 

 

 

 

One half hour and bedroom grand tour later (“Carlos, this room is soooo neat!”), Catalina was knocking on the door.

“Mama wanted me to tell you two lunch is ready and you can come down now.” 

“Thanks, Cat. I can’t believe she practically grounded me! I’m a grown man!” He grabbed Cecil’s hand. “You ready?” He asked softly. Cecil nodded.

“Yes. You forget, dear Carlos, the things I have been through. I am ready for anything.”

 

 

 

Cecil was not ready. Not at all. If he was telling the truth, he was absolutely terrified. Nothing in Night Vale could have prepared him for this. But he had to be brave. If not for himself, then for Carlos. As they entered the kitchen, his grip on the Scientist’s hand tightened. 

“Carlos.” He felt his boyfriend tense up next to him. 

“¿Si, mama?”

“I have thought about it. I should not have acted that way. I’m just scared, Carlito. Scared of what will happen to you because of this.”

“Mama, I’ll be fine.” She wrapped her arms around Carlos.

“I know, I know. But I’m a mom. We worry. Now!” She let her son go and clapped her hands together. “Introduce me to your novio!” 

“Mama, this is Cecil. Cecil, mama.” Magdalena pulled Cecil into a hug, pulling him back to reality after he had become distracted by the bread on the table and wondering how long it would be before the Sheriff’s Secret Police arrived.

“Oh! H-Hello, Mrs. Mendoza.” She laughed, reaching up to ruffle the radio broadcaster’s hair.

“Call me Magdalena. Or mama.” Cecil smiled wide, looking at Carlos. His purple eyes shined, and Carlos couldn’t help but smile as well. “Now come, come! Sit! Let’s eat.”

 

 

 

“So, Cecil. What is it that you do?” Magdalena asked.

“I host a radio news show.” He replied, picking at the inside of the sandwich on his plate. 

“Oh yeah! Carlos mentioned that over the phone. You have the voice for it.” Catalina smiled at him. He smiled back.

“Why thank you.” He turned to Carlos, looking at him, then the bread on his plate, then Carlos again.

“And Carlos! How’d you of all people bag such a hottie?” Carlos, who had been whispering to Cecil that the bread was not outlawed here and he could eat it if he wanted to, looked up and made a face.

“Thanks Cat. Real nice.” Cecil laughed softly.

“Well you see, Catalina. One look, and I fell in love instantly.” He smiled at Carlos, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Catalina ‘awwed’ while Carlos blushed. “And Carlos, are you sure it’s not outlawed? I don’t want to get in trouble.” 

“What about being outlawed?” Magdalena asked. Carlos opened his mouth to explain it off as an inside joke but Cecil beat him.

“Wheat and wheat-by product is banned in Night Vale.” He replied calmly. “It’s fine, I will just continue to eat around it. Just to be safe.” 

“Carlos?” 

“He was just kidding. He’s um on a gluten free and low carb diet?” Cecil looked at him confused.

“I am?” He asked, Carlos covered his face with his hands.

“No, no you aren’t…”

“Oh, good. I thought I had forgotten something again. That seems to be happening a lot recently.” Carlos’s mother and sister stared at them.

“So he’s not on a diet?” Cat asked. Carlos shook his head. “So then.... Night Vale did ban it? Where the hell even is Night Vale, anyway?”

“A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and-”

“Arizona. It’s in Arizona.” Carlos interrupted. Cecil made a face.

“Carlooos.” He whined. “I was doing my thing.” 

“I know, honey, I’m sorry.” Cecil smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich(minus the bread). He then jumped and turned a light shade of lavender as his phone began ringing loudly in his pocket. He pulled it out, and frowned at the screen.

“I am so sorry, I should take this.” He stood up, answering the phone as he left with a drawn out ‘helloooo?’.

“So, he seems rather….interesting.” Carlos looked at his mom and nodded. 

“You have no idea.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil meets the father, and dinner occurs with Catalina's in-laws.
> 
> Warning: homophobic assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now my story with the most kudos! New personal record! So thank you so much! You all ROCK!  
> This is probably my longest chapter yet. It's almost 2000 words! It's also sorta intense. And crappy. I rewrote it like three times. And it could still be better. But it's good enough I suppose.  
> Also I reread the last chapter and daaaaamn were there lots of grammatical errors. Hopefully this chapter is better than that one. Sorry about that... I should really fix it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: homophobic assholes

A few minutes later, Cecil returned looking rather put out. 

"I apologize for that. Unfortunately intern Kyle fell into a recently formed bottomless pit, and Maureen needed to know where the required paperwork for losing an intern was located. She also says that your team, Carlos, is slacking off in your absence. I told her that was unlikely, as they are scientists, and scientists are very hard working." 

"I'll have to give them a call. A bottomless pit, you said? I should ask Jeremy to check it out." Neither scientist nor radio host noticed the looks on Carlos's family's faces as they spoke until Catalina cut in.

"How can a pit be bottomless? Carlos you should know that isn't possible." Carlos just laughed.

"If I've learned anything, it's that nothing is impossible." He said simply, standing and bringing his plate to the sink. "Mama, when does papa get home?"

"At five o'clock. He'll want to watch the news when he gets home." Carlos nodded.

"Ah shit-" 

"Language."

"Mama I'm a grown woman. Anyway, as I was saying, Carlos I completely forgot to tell you but Andrew and his parents are taking us out for dinner tonight at seven. They want to meet my family before the wedding. Roberto and Lisa can't make it because they can't find a sitter so do you and Cecil want to join us?"

"I don't know, what do you think Cecil?" Cecil shrugged.

"It could be fun. Are you sure we wouldn't be a bother?" He asked. Catalina shook her head quickly.

"No not at all! They're already expecting to meet my parents and a brother, so it'd actually be easier if you came. Andy's parents are a little...picky I guess, about plans."

"Well if Cecil's up for it, why not?" 

"Oh man you guys are life saviors! I'll go let Andy know." Catalina said quickly before getting up and hugging Carlos and Cecil both before running up to her room to text Andrew.

"So tell me more about yourself, Cecil." 

"Well..."

 

Five o'clock found Cecil and Magdalena knitting on the couch as Carlos sat on the floor and looked over some notes he had brought with him from Night Vale. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard his boyfriend and mother swap knitting tips, tell each other jokes, and just get along. He had been so worried when he had arrived, and his mother's initial reaction had made him feel worse but now things were going well! 

"Carlos, look! I finally made a hat for Khoshekh! Your mother is a knitting expert!" 

"That's great, Cecil. Oh, hey, by the way. I've been meaning to ask you about-" he was interrupted by the front door opening. 

"Miguel, welcome home! Carlos is here, he got in around noon." Carlos looked up and smiled at his father as the man hung his coat on the hook by the door.

"Hola, papa." 

"Hola, Carlos. Lena you will not believe the day I have had! A woman tried to put money on her account using her account and then called me stupid and incompetent when I told her that it could not be done. Her face when she asked to see a manager only for Brian to tell her I was the owner was- oh. Who is this?" He asked, having just noticed Cecil. 

"Papa this is Cecil. Cecil, meet my dad." Jose looked between the two, raising an eyebrow, and not saying a word.

"Damn it." He said finally. "I owe Roberto twenty bucks."

"¿Y tu, papa?" Carlos groaned. His father laughed, taking a seat next to Cecil.

"It's nice to meet you, call me Miguel." He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched on the local news station. "Aye dios mio, Lena look at this weeks weather!"

"This is NOT the weather." Cecil scowled. "What are those colors on a map even supposed to mean? I play the weather every day and have for years and this is not a weather forecast." Carlos laughed, leaning back against Cecil's legs. He hummed softly in appreciation as Cecil put down his knitting and began running his fingers through Carlos's hair.

"Honey, this is what weather looks like here. And it's a lot easier to understand than you think. I still don't know what your weather reports mean. Felicia on my team thinks you just play music off of your ipod." 

"No, that is the weather. This looks like what the Faceless Old Woman drew in our shower two weeks ago." He argued. "Wait, who is this? There is more than one person giving the reports?"

"They have someone for each segment." Carlos answered. Cecil frowned.

"That just seems unreliable." He muttered. "This place is so strange. I'll have to remember to talk about this when we get back home..." 

 

Cecil had decided he didn't like the news here. 

"I can and have given better reports in my sleep!" Carlos, who had been woken up by his sleep reporting on numerous occasions, had to agree.

However before long it was time for them to make themselves presentable and pile into the car to go to dinner. Cecil had wanted to wear a rather eccentric and bright pair of pants with a cat sweater, but Carlos had managed to talk him into a pair of blacks slacks and a violet dress shirt. Cecil had still managed to wear his octopus toe socks underneath his dress shoes ("They aren't really octopi. They don't have enough tentacles." Carlos had said when he first saw them). Carlos himself was wearing his most presentable red flannel and dress pants of his own that, according to Cecil, fit him very well. 

 

"I should warn you all," Catalina began as Miguel parked the car. "Claudia and Frank are...well... how do I put this... They're very blunt? And particular about things?"

"Mija, I am sure we will be fine. They can't be that bad."

"Oh trust me. They can." 

They left the car and walked into the restaurant, one that was a little fancy for Carlos's taste. Cecil took his hand as soon as they exited the vehicle. Carlos lifted it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the blond's knuckles. 

A hostess lead them to a table in the back, where Andrew and his parents were already seated. Andrew was quick to pull out a chair for both Catalina and Magdalena, kissing Cat briefly before taking a seat. The three remaining men, Miguel, Carlos, and Cecil took their seats as well.

"Claudia, Frank, this is my mother Magdalena and my father Miguel." Catalina pointed to her parents as she introduced them. "And this is my brother Carlos, and his boyfriend Cecil." Claudia nearly choked on her wine.

 

The dinner was going fine until desert, when the elephant in the room was finally acknowledged.

"So, Carlos. Catalina didn't tell us you were a um a homosexual." Frank began.

"It's alright though, we won't judge. My best friend is a gay too. And Frank, isn't that girl at your work, um, Mary Anne? Isn't she one of those bi-lesbians?" Frank nodded.

"Just lesbian, darling. But yes, don't worry. If you choose to love a man, we can't say anything." 

"Just as long as we don't have to see anything... perverted."

"Right, keep that behind closed doors." Everyone at the table was tense and no one spoke. Carlos took a deep breath.

"Excuse me?" Cecil asked, genuinely confused. "I don't quite understand." 

"Cecil, its fine just forget it." Carlos hissed. Cecil frowned at him.

"But Carlos, what do they mean by perverted?"

"They're just being assholes, Ceece." Frank and Claudia looked appalled. Catalina and Andrew were looking at everyone, terrified. Carlos's parents quickly put their attention into trying to flag down a waiter for the check.

"Well I never!" Claudia snapped. "I was just thinking about everyone else in the restaurant's best interest. I fail to see how that makes me an asshole!"

"Everyone's best-" Carlos laughed bitterly, grabbing his cup and fork and standing. "Excuse me!" He said loudly, tapping the glass. "Can I have everyone's attention? Hi. I'm Carlos Mendoza, and I love this man right here and I don't give a FUCK if anyone here has a problem with it. And if you'll excuse us, we're going to go home and have hot, passionate, gay sex, right up the butt." He grabbed Cecil's hand and helped him to his feet, leading him outsi-

"Carlos? What do they mean?" Carlos snapped back to reality quickly. He was still seated, Cecil was still confused, everyone was still watching him closely.

"Well, um, you see, the thing is, um....h-hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, u-um, no, sorry. The thing is, um...well..."

"Claudia simply means that no one wants to see any...intimacy. Outside the house, it's in everyone's best interest if you act like you're only friends."

"But why? Why would I want to be only friends with Carlos? I love him with all of my heart."

"And that's very sweet but that's exactly the kind of thing you should keep to yourself."

"Um, dad, Carlos is a scientist you know." Andrew cut in, trying to change the subject.

"Oh? What do you study?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, what DO you study, Carlos?" Catalina asked.

"Science. That's, scientifically speaking, what a scientist studies." 

"He's very good at it, too. Science is so fascinating. He's the best scientist in town." Cecil said smiling and squeezing Carlos's knee under the table.

"Yes, but what branch of science?" Claudia asked.

"...Just science. Um, will you all, excuse me?" He stood up, Cecil moving to follow. "No, no, sweetie, you can stay here. I'll be right back." Cecil frowned but nodded.

"Alright. I'll be waiting, dearest Carlos."

 

Carlos walked outside and took several deep breaths, gripping his hair so tightly that his scalp ached. 

"This is nothing. You're fine. A scientist is always fine. You've been through much worse, this is absolutely nothing!" He took one last breath before going back in. 

"Sorry about that, drank a lot of water." He actually hadn't had anything to drink since he arrived. "So, where were we?"

"We were just explaining to your pal here-"

"Cecil. His name is Cecil. He's my boyfriend."

"Sure. We were just telling him about this program my brother participated in. See, he thought he was a homo too, but then we brought him to a special retreat and he realized he was just being silly. I can give you both the number, in case you decide you are done playing fag and want to go back to normal life." Claudia said with a smile.

"Carlos, I would like to leave now." Cecil snapped.

"As would we." Miguel said, standing. "You both should be ashamed of yourselves. These are good boys, and to talk to them the way you are is just plain rude. Your son is a wonderful man and my daughter loves him, but that does not mean I will let you get away with treating my boy like this. Come on, familia. We are leaving." He pulled some money out of his wallet and slapped it on the table. "Lina, will you be staying with us or Andrew tonight?"

"I think I'll go home with Andrew. You guys can go. I am so sorry." 

"Its fine, Cat. Don't apologize for them." Carlos said, grabbing Cecil's hand and following his parents outside.

"Was it something I said?" Claudia asked innocently.

"You just can't leave well enough alone can you?" Andrew groaned, covering his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil likes the idea of weddings, and there is implied sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much.  
> Sorry it's a short chapter, but the next one is gonna be long, and I didn't want to start it in this one.   
> Anyway, enjoy!

No one spoke about the restaurant incident. No one wanted to, but even if they had wanted to, they were too busy helping Catalina with last minute wedding details and bachelorette party ideas. 

Carlos was in the middle of folding place cards when the question was asked. Sure his sister had said it in a casual, hopefully joking way, but it had still caught him off guard when she suddenly said:

"So when are you and Cecil going to get married?" 

"I-I'm sorry? What was that?" He asked. Cat rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's obviously going to happen eventually, and it is legal everywhere now." Carlos had not known that, having been in Night Vale when it happened.

"It is? Huh. Interesting. And anyway its none of your business. Besides, I don't think Cecil and I even need to get married. What's marriage but a couple of rings and a piece of paper? Scientifically speaking, it doesn't change the relationship. We love each other now, and we'll love each other after, sure, but we're perfectly fine the way we are. We live together, we're happy with one another, why complicate things with something like marriage? And neither of us are really that into the idea of it." 

"Are you sure?" He paused. Was he sure? "Because Cecil and I have been talking and he seems really thrilled by the wedding. Whenever we talk about it he gets this dreamy, far off look in his eyes. But anyway, if you do decide to pop the question it better be after I'm on my honeymoon, because if you try and take my spotlight I won't hesitate to punch you in the face."

"Gee, thanks." Carlos resumed his work with the place cards, but as his hands worked, his mind was busy thinking about what his sister had just said 

 

Carlos declined Andrew's offer to join him at his bachelor party. He decided he would much rather spend the evening at home with Cecil. 

And spend the evening together they did. His parents had gone out to finish some last minute tasks for the wedding, leaving the two home alone. Casual makeouts on the couch had somehow turned in to heated kissing in the bedroom and one thing lead to another and they were cuddling naked in Carlos's bed as they tried to catch their breath.

Cecil let out a long sigh, pulling Carlos closer.

"Cecil?" Carlos asked, glancing up at the other man's eyes, his fingers drawing lazy circles over Cecil's tattooed chest. Cecil 'hmm?'ed in response. "I'm really glad you came with me. Sure things haven't been perfect, but I mean perfection is a scientist's worst fear...But anyway, thanks."

"Mm...you're welcome, beautiful Carlos." He replied softly, pressing a kiss to the scientist's forehead. "This has been fun. And I've learned so much..." he trailed off into a yawn. "I'm excited for the wedding this weekend..."

"We still have the rehearsal dinner to get through. And seeing those assholes again will suck. But I suppose...I'm excited too. And getting to see you in a suit will be nice." He kissed Cecil gently, much calmer than the kisses the two exchanged moments before. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too. I also am not looking forward to seeing those people again. They made Steve Carlsberg seem tolerable." He huffed. Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, they were really awful." He agreed.

"Awful doesn't even begin to describe them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal dinner part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to work on this for a few days as I have to start looking for jobs as my one year mark gets closer if I want to start T. We are a broke family and hormones are hella expensive.  
> Anyway, yeah. I might not be able to work on this, so here's the first half just so you have something of decent length to hold you over until I can write the rest.
> 
> Thanks for being awesome you guys, you all rock!  
> Enjoy!!

Cecil stood stiffly in his suit while Carlos dressed. He absolutely hated suits. Sure, he could dress nicely for work or for events where his tunics and furry pants would not go over well, but suits were where he drew the line. Carlos had had to take him out to buy one for the wedding and it had been a nightmare. 

 

No, really. The employees were all strange shadowy beings with glowing eyes and three rows of teeth and at one point a tie had tried to strangle him.

 

He felt very out of place and very uncomfortable wearing it. Carlos, however, looked amazing. 

 

“Would wearing a lab coat over top of my suit be tacky?” The scientist asked jokingly. Cecil blushed and tugged at the sleeve of his suit jacket. The jacket and pants were black, and the shirt was a lavender so light it was practically white, with a dark purple tie. Carlos wore a similar suit, only his shirt was white, and he wore a bow tie instead, but it was still purple. He had wanted them to match, and Cecil looked so damn good in purple.

 

“I think it would, unfortunately. I would love to see you in a lab coat again.” Carlos laughed, walking to the doorway where his boyfriend stood.

 

“It’s only been a few days since I last wore one. But don’t worry, we’re going home in a few days and then I’ll be right back to wearing them.” He kissed Cecil’s cheek, before straightening the other man’s tie. “You look amazing. You are amazing.”

 

“As are you, my wonderful scientist.”

 

“Carlito! Cecil! It’s time to go!” Magdalena shouted up the stairs. Carlos smiled at Cecil and took his hand.

 

“Come on. We have my sister’s in-laws to piss of.”

 

 

 

The ride to the dinner was rather uneventful, however Carlos did learn that Cecil was not a fan of radio’s top hits.

 

Carlos and Cecil followed Carlos’s parents, hand in hand, as they entered a restaurant that was just a tad too fancy for Carlos’s taste. The four were lead by a nervous looking hostess, who couldn’t have been out of college yet, up a flight of stairs to a rooftop dining area. 

 

A few minutes later, Magdalena and Miguel had gone to sit down, and Cecil and Carlos had gotten drinks and were in the process of finding a table.  
“Carlos? Is that you?” The scientist turned and spotted a young woman walking towards him. It took him a second, but he recognized her as his sister’s best friend, Lindsay.

 

“Oh, hey.” He said, not sure what else to say. He hadn’t seen her since she and his sister graduated high school. 

 

“Hey yourself! Catalina told me you’d be here but I wasn’t sure whether or not to believe her. After all, last I heard you were headed to some crack pot town to hunt ghosts or something.” Cecil frowned.

 

“Night Vale is not a ‘crack pot town’, and hunting the ghosts is highly frowned upon.” Lindsay paused, having just noticed him.

 

“Um, Lindsay this is my boyfriend, Cecil. Cecil, this is Catalina's friend, Lindsay. They’ve been friends since I was six.”

 

“Boy-ooooh! Carlos you, dog. Is that why you never wanted to go to any of the dances with my sister?” She teased. Carlos sighed.

 

“No, I just genuinely didn’t want to go. Anyway um, we were just going to sit down so if you’ll excuse us-”

 

“Aww you’re no fun, Carlos. I wanna hear all about this mystery town. You know, Kendall went off to Europe a few months ago to study abroad and she takes the most amazing pictures over there.”

 

“Amazing.” He mumbled, looking around the room and catching Catalina’s eyes. He glanced at Lindsay and back to his sister with a panicked look on his face, and Catalina just laughed, putting up a finger to signal one minute.

 

One minute turned out to be ten minutes of Carlos and Cecil being stuck listening to Lindsay blab on about her entire life, before Catalina finally came over.

 

“Lindsay, I see you’ve found my brother. Carlos, I hate to drag you away from what can only be a riveting conversation, but would you mind telling mom something for me?”

 

“No, it’s fine. Cecil, why don’t you come with me?” He quickly pulled Cecil, who was looking extremely lost, over to the nearest empty seats. Carlos would have to remember to thank his sister later. Catalina loved Lindsay, but she understood that the girl didn’t know how to shut up.

 

With a sigh, Carlos sank into the chair, running a hand through his hair.

 

"What were we supposed to tell your mom?" Cecil asked. 

 

“Nothing, it was just an excuse to leave. Sorry about her. She’s kind of...I can’t even sugar coat it, she’s my least favorite person out of all of Catalina's friends.” Cecil nodded, still kind of stunned.

 

“I thought I could talk….” He mumbled. “Hey, what did she mean by you not going to dances with her sister?” He asked. 

 

“Ah. That. Lindsay and Catalina had some crazy idea Kendall and I were gonna fall madly in love and get married and they could be like sisters, which, isn’t how that works, and I think Kendall liked the idea but I didn’t really care about anything besides Star Trek, Bill Nye, and my chemistry homework so there was no way anything would happen there. Besides,” He paused, watching Cecil closely as he spoke. “I’m not really sure I’d want to get married.” He noted how Cecil seemed to deflate a little at that.

 

“Well….I’m glad you weren’t interested, because otherwise we may have never met.” Carlos nodded.

 

“Yeah, that would of sucked.”

 

“No, not really. I mean, it would have, but we would have no knowledge of this universe in which we did meet so it wouldn’t bother us at all, really.”

 

“Good point. That was very scientific of you, Ceece.” He smiled, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend softly. “I like when you get scientific.” Cecil smiled, blushing a faint shade of purple.

 

“Well, I am very into science. You know, Carlos, I think I like it here. It's weird, and things are very different, and some of the people are rather unlikable, but it's nice to see where you came from. It explains so much about your first few months in Night Vale."

 

"Yeah? I'm glad you like it. I've been worried. You always seem so nervous, and quiet here."

 

"Oh, no, I am. But it's a fun nervous and quiet." Cecil smiled, squeezing Carlos's hand gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

This isn't a chapter, and this will be deleted when I post again and I'm really sorry to do this but I just don't feel up to writing a really happy family filled story at the moment.  
My great uncle who was a really big and important part of my family just passed away and this is like only the second time in my life I've lost someone important (the first being the family pet so this is the first human) and it's really hitting me hard. I just don't think the story will be good quality, or that I'll even be able to make myself write anything, until I've gotten calmer about all this. So yeah... The dreaded H word. It's hiatus time...  
Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, bookmarking, subscribing, commenting, whatever it is you have done. That really means more to me than you know.  
And please be sure to give someone you love a hug today. I know that sounds stupid and cliche but really, it could mean so much. And besides, hugs are nice.  
Okay. That's all. Thanks for supporting this story, and hopefully it will be back up and running soon.

-ELW


	9. Gonna try again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at commitment but

I'm gonna try writing this story again. I feel bad abandoning it, and letting you all down. Can't promise it'll be good, but I want to finish it. So expect a real chapter sometime in the next few days. I'm going to delete this chapter when I post it.


End file.
